Moon
Moon is the first track on the single album Arrival of Everglow. Lyrics Hangul= Oh, hmm 보여줘 누구나 다 아는 뻔한 그런 비밀 왠지 나는 별로 흥미가 없는 걸 지금부터 진실만을 얘기하기 나만 아는 너를 만나고 싶어 난 까마득해 불투명해 아리송해 가깝게 늘 맴돌지만 낯선 느낌 난 딴 사람에겐 관심조차 없는데 난 이유 없이 자꾸만 네가 궁금해 매일 그 어딘가 언제나 반쯤 가리어진 달의 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 널 보여줘 더 솔직히 널 보여줘 더 확실히 널 보여줘 그 어딘가 언제나 반쯤 가리어진 달의 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 보여줘 oh yeah Ay, 날 꼭 안던 네 따스한 빛 달콤한 taste 달아 난 오늘 밤이 지나지 않았음 해 이유 없이 that’s me 나한테만 드러내줘 남김없이 Now I just can’t let you go 너를 내게 보여줘 널 생각해 특별하게 유일하게 (oh yeah) 대답해봐 너에게 난 어떤 느낌 난 딴 사람에겐 관심조차 없는데 난 이유 없이 자꾸만 네가 궁금해 매일 그 어딘가 언제나 반쯤 가리어진 달의 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 (널 널) 널 보여줘 더 솔직히 널 보여줘 더 확실히 널 보여줘 그 어딘가 언제나 반쯤 가리어진 달의 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 뭔가 더 너는 있을 것 같아 이 예감을 믿어 우린 꽤나 잘 어울릴 거야 We'll be going on and on (Oh!) 난 딴 사람에겐 관심조차 없는데 난 이유 없이 자꾸만 네가 궁금해 매일 그 어딘가 언제나 반쯤 가리어진 달의 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 (oh 보여줘) 널 보여줘 더 솔직히 (보여줘) 널 보여줘 더 확실히 (보여줘 보여줘 now) 널 보여줘 그 어딘가 언제나 반쯤 가리어진 달의 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 뒤쪽 보여줘 |-| Romanization= Oh, hmm Euheum boyeojwo Nuguna da aneun ppeonhan geureon bimil Waenji naneun byeollo heungmiga eopsneun geol Jigeumbuteo jinsilmaneul yaegihagi Naman aneun neoreul mannago sipeo nan Kkamadeukhae bultumyeonghae arisonghae Gakkapge neul maemdoljiman naccseon neukkim Nan ttan saramegen gwansimjocha eopsneunde Nan iyu eopsi jakkuman nega gunggeumhae Maeil geu eodinga eonjena Banjjeum garieojin darui dwijjok Neol boyeojwo deo soljikhi Neol boyeojwo deo hwaksilhi Neol boyeojwo geu eodinga Eonjena banjjeum garieojin Darui dwijjok Boyeojwo Oh Yeah Ay nal kkok andeon Ne ttaseuhan bit dalkomhan Taste Dara nan oneul bami jinaji anhasseum hae Iyu eopsi That’s me Nahanteman deureonaejwo namgimeopsi Now I just can’t let you go Neoreul naege boyeojwo Neol saenggakhae teukbyeolhage yuilhage Oh Yeah daedaphaebwa Neoege nan eotteon neukkim Nan ttan saramegen gwansimjocha eopsneunde Nan iyu eopsi jakkuman nega gunggeumhae Maeil geu eodinga eonjena Banjjeum garieojin darui dwijjok Neol boyeojwo deo soljikhi Neol boyeojwo deo hwaksilhi Neol boyeojwo geu eodinga Eonjena banjjeum garieojin Darui dwijjok Mwonga deo neoneun isseul geot gata I yegameul mideo Urin kkwaena jal eoullil geoya We’ll be going on and on Nan ttan saramegen gwansimjocha eopsneunde Nan iyu eopsi jakkuman nega gunggeumhae Maeil geu eodinga eonjena Banjjeum garieojin darui dwijjok Neol boyeojwo deo soljikhi Neol boyeojwo deo hwaksilhi Neol boyeojwo geu eodinga Eonjena banjjeum garieojin Darui dwijjok Boyeojwo |-| English= Oh, hmm Show me Such a secret that everyone knows Somehow I'm not interested Talking about the truth from now on I just want to meet you It's cloudy and unclear I feel like a stranger I do not even care about anyone else I keep wondering why Somewhere everyday The back of the moon Show me more honestly Show me more clearly Show me somewhere Always half-covered Back of the Moon Show me oh yeah Ay, the sweetest light you've ever known me I'm running out of time tonight Without a reason that's me Only reveal it to me Now I can not let you go Show me to you I think of you especially uniquely (oh yeah) Answer me What I feel I do not even care about anyone else I keep wondering why Somewhere everyday The back of the semi-covered moon Show me more honestly Show me more clearly Show me somewhere Always half-covered Back of the Moon I think there will be something more I believe in this feeling We'll be pretty good We'll be going on and on (Oh!) I do not even care about anyone else I keep wondering why Somewhere everyday Half a month behind the back of the moon (oh show me) Show me more honestly (show me) Show me more clearly (Show me now) Show me somewhere Always half-covered Back of the Moon Show me Category:Arrival of Everglow Category:Discography Category:2019 Releases Category:Arrival of Everglow Category:2019 Releases Category:Arrival of Everglow Category:Discography Category:Side tracks Navigation